comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. (S5 EP 09 Best Laid Plans)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. INHUMANS IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM: The Kree hunt the humans in the Lighthouse. The humans fight back. Mack and Yo-Yo are organizing them, but Flint is becoming more and more accustomed to a leadership position. A Kree reports to Kasius that the humans are still alive and that they have guns. His human slaves are are loading Kasius’s possessions onto his ship. Robin told may that Flint can use his geokinesis powers to rebuild the monolith and send SHIELD home. Currently, a gravity storm is keeping them from returning to the Lighthouse on the Zephyr One. Enoch expects them to take shelter in the caves, but Coulson and his team plan to outrun the storm on the Zephyr. May looks through several of the drawing Robin left behind. Coulson talks to her about it. May says the most surprising thing to her about all of this is that she was a mom. Coulson says she can see it. Voss is caged up. Deke goes to see him. Voss tries to explain what happened between him and Deke’s father, Owen. Owen thought SHIELD would come up with a solution. Voss thought killing SHIELD was the solution. He claims Owen attacked him and died in the scuffle. Voss tries to talk Deke into seeing things his way. Voss tells Deke to let Kasius take Daisy away, which will prevent her from going back in time. Mack and Flint argue about how involved Flint should be in fighting the Kree. Mack and Yo-Yo argue about it. Mack worries that Flint is getting a taste for killing. Yo-Yo doesn’t see the problem as long as he’s killing the bad guys. Kasiusu sends a “messenger” down to the human’s level. It’s Tess. Flint says he thought she was dead. She says that she was. Tess tells them what happened to her. She went through a process similar to what happened to Coulson. Kasius said he “smothered the fires of death with the blood of the eternal.” Yo-Yo apologizes for getting Tess killed, but Tess says she would have done the same thing. Yo-Yo and Flint want to go kill Kasius. Tess and Mack try to talk them down. Tess says if Kasius doesn’t get everything he wants he’ll end the human raise with the push of a button. Coulson tells Daisy that the first thing they should do when they get back to the Lighthouse is remove her inhibitor to get her powers back. Daisy doesn’t want to. If she’s not Quake, then she can’t become the destroyer. Fitz and Simmons are becoming increasingly frustrated with trying to work on the Zephyr One until Simmons realizes that all of the modifications on the ship are based on Fitz’s own plans for a next-generation Zephyr. They discover gravitonium on the ship. That explains how the Zephyr hasn’t fallen apart. It also proves everything they’ve learned from Robin is true. It’s a causal loop paradox: they only know how to build it because they’ve seen the finished product that they already built in the future. Fitz and Simmons try to report what they found to Coulson, but they need to take off in a hurry. May tries to take off, but the engines blow. Mack and the others continue to argue about how to deal with Kasius. Mack looks for a way to cut off the power from Kasius’s “button.” Mack discovers that there are bombs in the Lighthouse’s walls connected to the oxygen lines. Daisy and Deke debate whether he should have killed Voss. The SHIELD team on the surface starts to move everyone into the caves. Voss says that there was a light in the sky – possibly aliens – and SHIELD tried to stop it and destroyed the Earth. Mack summons a meeting of the remaining human leaders and explains the situation. They debate what to do next. Mack and Yo-Yo have decided to turn themselves in. Maybe they’ll be killed, or maybe they’ll be close enough to Kasius to stop him. Flint wants to prevent Tess from going back to Kasius, but she doesn’t believe there’s anywhere left to go. With only SHIELD left on the Zephyr, they try to figure out how to take off. Simmons suggests floating on the gravity using thrusters. Sinara sneaks onto the ship before they get airborne. Tess returns to Kasius. She has a terrigen crystal and a vial of blood in hand. Mack and Yo-Yo are holding the research level hostage. SHIELD prepares for liftoff, but the anchors won’t release. Daisy and Deke go to take care of it. Mack reminds Yo-Yo that they need to learn how Kasius controls the bomb before they kill him. Kasius arrives and reminds them that the deal to trade Inhumans for humans was brokered decades ago. Sinara attacks Daisy on the lower levels as the Zephyr lifts off into the air. They fight in zero gravity for a moment before May turns the artificial gravity on. They continue fighting. Sinara is about to stab Daisy when Deke snags Sinara with a claw weapon. Flint arrives and tells them that the job is done. Kasius reveals his remote. Elena uses her powers to try to grab it from his hands but hits a forcefield being help up by Kasius’s guards. As the Zephyr hits the edge of Earth’s atmosphere, May hits the thrusters. Sinara floats up into the air to attack Daisy, but Daisy impales her on a sharp metal pole. Kasius triggers his bombs, but while Kasius was talking the humans moved the bombs to lower floors and moved the humans to higher ones. Mack sets off a bomb between themselves and Kasius and escape. The SHIELD team on the Zephyr One makes contact with Mack on the Lighthouse. Deke is being made to crack his fragment of the monolith. Kasius is aware of SHIELD’s return and plans to finish things. Kasius knows because he has a seer of his own. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Agent Melinda May Category:Agent Skye Category:Agent Jemma Simmons Category:Agent Leo Fitz Category:Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie Category:Elena Rodriguez (Yo-Yo) Category:Flint (NuHumans) Category:Deke Category:Enoch Category:Kasius (Kree) Category:Sinara (Kree) Category:Tess